Kurumada Gouichi
Kurumada Gouichi (車田剛一) is a supporting character in the Inazuma Eleven GO series and is a defender for Raimon. Appearance He has dark blue hair that is mainly navy blue,the hair style of Gouenji, and has black eyes. He has a bandage on his nose. He has tanned skin. Personality He is described to be a defender who dribbles like a roaring train. He is shown to be very physical and irritable. He is shown to not get easily discouraged, when he tried to encourage the team in episode 7. Though, along with his teammates, he also wants to have "real soccer" back also. It can be seen in Episode 037 (GO), that he can also be an affectionate person and cares for his old friends, as shown when Minamisawa paid a visit and he received a hug with cries from Kuramada. Plot (GO) He is first seen along with the whole Raimon team led by Shindou Takuto to help the team that got attacked by Tsurugi Kyousuke. Later, some members of the Raimon team are quitting to which Kurumada got angry about an d wanted to punch another member for quitting In episode 12, he is the one to tell Shindou, that half of the Raimon GO team would not be participating in the ne xt half of the match. In the next episode, it is shown that Kurumada had got tired of watching the team being beaten, and joins in the match along with the others who also didn't want to play. Later Kurumada is shown with Amagi, and Sangoku coming to help Tenma and Shinsuke with Shinsuke's hissatsu technique creation. In episode 20, he played against Kaiou. He also used his hissatsu, Dash Train. In episode 22, he saw Minamisawa Atsushi with Gassan Kunimitsu. He shocked to see him there. In episode 23, Kurumada and Kirino were asked to sit on the bench, leaving only ten people on the field. When Kirino found out the flaw within the opponents' tactics, Kurumada was shocked and impressed by Kirino's ability and praised him. In Episode 029 (GO), he seems worried if he will become a reserve, since Kidou now was the new coach, so he started to train more by running during the night. Afterwards, when Kidou was about the persons to be on the field for the match of Raimon versus Kidokawa, he was worried, but luckily he was called and he was glad that he wasn't on the reserve. But, he saw Amagi Daichi who was sad because he had to be on the bench, this made Kuramada worried for Amagi, but later he starts on the match. During the match, he used Dash Train to get the ball from Kishibe Daika. but is suddenly hugged by Kuramada.]] In episode 037, Minamisawa reappears again at Raimon probably for a visit and is shown to be suddenly hugged by Kurumada Gouichi who is shown to be bursting into tears. Game appearance Hissatsu *'SH Head Bazooka '(3DS/Wii Game) *'DF' Dash Train (ダッシュトレイン) *'DF' Big Scissors (3DS Game) Hissatsu Tactics *'HT Flying Route Pass' (フライングルートパス) Trivia * His seiyuu, Nojima Hirofumi, also voices Gouenji Shuuya. Surprisingly, the two's hairstyles are similar to each other. *Kurumada has a bit of a 'harsh' personality, which is also similar to Gouenji's. *He's one of the third-years in Raimon. *Strangely his name translates to "It's a car". *He's (Especially his faces) resembles to Raimon Taro from Eyeshield 21 Anime series............... Category:GO characters Category:Defenders Category:Raimon GO Category:Fire Character